Bandana Dee (Smash V)
Bandana Dee (バンダナワドルディ, Bandanawadorudi) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V, revealed on May 29, 2019 after the announcement of the “King Dedede” game during the Nintendo Direct. “Bandana Waddle Dee, otherwise known as Bandana Dee or simply Waddle Dee, is a Waddle Dee who wears a blue bandana first seen in Kirby Super Star. In the original game, he only made a brief appearance in Megaton Punch, though the remake extends this appearance to Revenge of the King and takes over the role of Arena Waddle Dee. He most often acts as King Dedede's sidekick. He wields a spear as his weapon. He is one of the few Waddle Dees depicted to be on par with Kirby in terms of skill and strength.” He is confirmed to have no alternate costume. Attributes Has 3 jumps Quick tilts Good range Good aerial attacks Fast regular attacks Can crouch Floaty Lightweight Floaty Few moves with KO power Some moves have noticeable ending lag Summary Bandana Dee basically feels like Kirby with a spear. He has 3 jumps opposed to Kirby’s 5. His tilts are quick. His moves have good range. He’s good in the air, he can crouch, and he’s floaty. He feels like Kirby but plays different. His spear gives him more range and a bit more power than kirby. He’s also a bit faster on the ground. Bandana Dee is a lightweight character meaning that he can be KOed pretty early. He also has few moves with true KO power similar to Kirby and some have noticeable ending lag. To use him to his best, you must take advantage of the range he gets with his spear. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Moves Animations and Misc. Size Same size as Kirby Taunts SIDE - Bandana Dee stamps on foot down and holds one hand forward while the other hand spins his spear a few times behind his back. He then holds his spear in both hands and glances back and forth with an embarassed expression. UP - Bandana Dee puts his spear on his back, then waves his hands at the camera while looking around with a joyful look in his eyes. DOWN - Bandana Dee thrusts his spear into the ground and wipes his brow while exhaling a sigh. He then pulls his spear out of the ground to resume fighting. Character Selection Screen Animation Bandana Dee twirls his spear around. On Screen Appearance Bandana Dee is carried onto the scene by many Waddle Dees and drops off pointing spear forward as they scatter away. Victory Animations Shuffles along then points his hand forwards with his spear up. Bandana Dee is seen celebrating with other Waddle Dees. Bandana Dee runs forward and balances on his spear with his hand. Losing Animation Bandana Dee is seen waving his sword forward Crowd Cheer “Ban - da - na! (pause) Waddle - Dee!” Victory Theme A remix directly from Smash 4. It is a remix of the short recurring theme that plays when Kirby completes a stage or defeats a boss, debuting in Kirby's Dream Land. It is shared with King Dedede and Kirby. Fighting Stance Very similar to Kirby’s, with the exception of the side to side jump that Kirby does occasionally, holding his spear Idle Poses Points spear forward Scratches ground with spear Walk Walks similarly to Kirby Dash Runs similarly to kirby holding his spear up Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer Loyal Associate The reveal trailer starts off in a sunny plain-like area. A figure is seen walking. The figure is laughing as it's walking accompanied by Waddle Dees. The figure is then revealed to be King Dedede. He then lets out a huge laugh as the Waddle Dees jump and run around him. At that moment, he gets sneak attacked by Mario and Sonic. Dedede falls back and leaves the Waddle Dees to take care of Mario and Sonic. As Dedede is running Sonic catches up with him quickly as Mario joins later. Dedede is then cornered and Sonic quickly dashes and snatches his hammer from him. Mario and Sonic then start laughing as they're attacked by 2 small spears skilluflly dodging them. They then look up above the cliff and Bandana Dee is seen pointing his spear at them looking angry. The comes his reveal promo - "Bandana Dee wields his Spear!". Mario and Sonic look at each other laughing. Then at that moment, Bandana Dee is joined by many other Waddle Dees holding large spears. Mario and Sonic then get in a ready stance as Waddle Dees come and pick up King Dedede taking him up the cliff. Then Bandana Dee and the other Waddle Dees charge at Mario and Sonic as Mario and Sonic do the same. It then goes to the gameplay portion which shows Bandana Dee executing various attacks, taunts, special attacks. It also reveals most of his palette swaps. At the end he does his final smash on Mario, Sonic, and Kirby. In the post-trailer scene, King Dedede, Bandana Dee, and other Waddle Dees are seen partying with Mario and Sonic. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Fighters